Although treatment with antiretroviral drugs (ARVs) has extended the quality and expectancy of life for people infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), they have been unsuccessful in curing HIV infection. Highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) is based on triple or quadruple combinations of ARVs, however while reducing HIV to very low levels, this treatment fails to eliminate the infection completely (Clavel F. & Hance A. J. (2004) N Engl J Med 350, 1023-1035; Arhel N. & Kirchhoff F. (2010) Biochim Biophys Acta 1802, 313-321). Ultrasensitive assays revealed that HIV persists in latently and productively infected CD4+ T cells in the peripheral blood of individuals receiving HAART who have maintained undetectable plasma viremia for prolonged periods of time (Chun T W, et al. (2005) J Clin Invest 115, 3250-3255; Yukl S, et al. (2010) 17th Conference on Retroviruses and Opportunistic Infections, San Francisco; Palmer S, et al. (2008) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 105, 3879-3884). Residual viremia is not affected by the addition of an integrase or a fusion inhibitor to a stable HAART regimen, suggesting that it originates from long-lived stable reservoirs that contain an integrated provirus that continuously produces viral particles despite HAART. Since viral production from these cellular reservoirs results from the continuous transcription of an integrated viral genome, they are not affected by NRTI, NNRTI, PIs, INIs or FIs.